Deadric Song
by Darethian
Summary: A tale of a Dishonored and shamed Legionary, how he gained back his honor, and became the Mer that saved an empire. Review please, first fic
1. Prologue

I remember that night, the night that everything went to oblivion. As I write this by a candle, the light casts shadows around the room, and brings back memories from that place. My cell was dank and dirty, and smelled like shit. Mostly because they only emptied our buckets when they were ordered to, because the stink led into the courtyards. I remember what it was like in the prison, it was always dark, and that is what I remember most. And the fact that I was ravenous, we even ate better in the legion. I was lucky to even get a scrap of moldy bread for a meal.

I had no possessions, the clothes on my back weren't even mine, but the property of the Imperial Empire, for which I have served all my life.

All I had was my name.

My name is Darethian, Darethian Verth, but in my cell I was prisoner 112

I remember being slumped against the bars of my cell, just sitting there holding my empty belly. Across from my cell, there was another Dark elf, he was an evil bastard.

I think he was in there for murder or rape, I cannot recall. One thing I do remember, is that we all hated him, even the guards. Especially the guards. He relished tormenting me or any of the other prisoners.

"Hello there brother, what's with the long face?" He hissed through the bars of his own cell.

I turned around to face him, if I could kill him, I would have taken that chance there and then. I just shook my head at him, and then turned back to my original position.

"Where you from, huh?" He asked in a mocking tone, I could tell just from his accent, that he came from Mournhold

"Vvardenfell" I answered quietly, just mentioning it brought up past memories, as I remembered how my days were like in the legion there.

The bastard smiled, "You got a wife back home? Tell you what. I'm getting out of here in a couple of weeks. When I get back to Morrowind I'll look her up. She must be so lonely" he laughed, slapping his knees in laughter.

I whipped around, nearly slamming my hands on the wrought iron bars, my rage boiled inside of me, I knew I would never see her again, and she was already probably humping an Redoran councilor, but I didn't want to be reminded of her.

"You stupid piece of guar shit! Shut your mouth, before I rip your tongue out, and feed it to a scamp!" I screamed through the bars.

He just smiled wider, "Don't you worry, eh? I'll take care of her long after you're dead. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here!" He laughed

There was a sound coming from the top of the stairs, I would have yelled at him again, but honestly I was fearful of the guards

"My sons are dead," the voice of an older man said. Torchlight flickered on the walls as heavy armored boots approached.

"You don't know that, sir," said the voice of an Imperial woman. Her voice was hoarse; probably form yelling orders, "The messenger only said that they were attacked."

"They are dead," said the male in despair. "I know it."

"Come, sire," said a deeper, male voice. "We shall keep you safe."

Two men came into view, armored and armed. They weren't the usual guards; they were my worst fear. Blades.

I knew this was coming, yet I was still afraid, for these Blades had come to end my miserable life, for after all, I had betrayed the legion.

I was part of the garrison force in Morrowind, on the isle of Vvardenfell, part of the elite Dragon-Fire legion, that garrisoned a fort outside of the Redoran council head quarters, Ald-Rhun

I guess I could have joined the famous Redoran warriors. Both my parents were kinsmen of the great house, but they were too honor bound, all falling on their swords just because they lost some pointless skirmish.

I joined the legion, the pay was better, and then I wouldn't have to deal with damn nobles who couldn't take a word of criticism without starting a duel.

We all admired our general, Claudius Flavius; he was experienced, rough and capable.

The District commander was an ass hole.

Easy said, he got jealous over Flavius, over a women or something. The commander ended up trying to arrest him, for a bull shit crime, and we leapt to his defense. We defended him to the last breath, and the majority of us died, for we had fought three times our number, and the Redorans had to get involved, Flavius was killed, and us the survivors were rounded up and imprisoned, the majority of us were executed on the spot, and I was the last one. Awaiting my execution

One of them approached the cell, scowling when he saw me there.

"What's this?" he asked, looking back. The Imperial lady moved to look into the cell.

"This cell was supposed to be kept empty," she said. Another blade, this one a Redguard, stepped forward to see.

The Redguard looked at me like I was a dangerous animal "this one was supposed to be executed months ago" he sneered.

"Probably another mix-up with the Watch," muttered the other blade, this one also a Redguard. More forcefully, he ordered me, "Prisoner, step back by the window."

"And don't try anything," added the other man. He opened the cell with his key, odd shaped, probably designed to open all Imperial Standard Template locks.

I did as I was told and stepped back against the wall. The two men entered and watched me, making sure I didn't try anything, each with a hand on the hilt of their katana.

The Imperial entered, followed by the older male, who was dressed in a purple robe that looked expensive. I didn't recognize him then, and little did I know that fate was spinning.

He gave me a look, as if he was far far away from what was happening.

"You…you are the one from my dreams" He said fearfully.

One of the Blades drew his sword, "Sir! Stand back from him! He was part of the Dragon-Fire rebellion!" He hissed

"Stand down Glenroy!! I can handle this!" commanded the grey-haired man

The other Redguard shifted nervously, his hand on his sword, But Glenroy had enough sense and sheathed his sword, but looked at me with contempt.

"May I ask what is going on?" I asked hoarsely.

The old man raised his eyebrows, "Do you know who I am?" he questioned. He saw the look that I had, and smiled, "I am your Emperor, Uriel Septim IV. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler." he said proudly.

My eyes widened, for I was genuinely convinced this was indeed not my execution. I dropped to my knees, into some kind of bow.

"My liege…. I am sorry I did not recognize you…" I said apologetically.

Uriel Septim made a motion for me to stand, I did as he commanded, and stood, but kept my head bowed. "You are a citizen of Tamriel and you, too, shall serve her in your own way today" he said gracefully. "Several days ago, assassins attacked my sons, and I am next," His eyes flickered with remorse.

I was about to speak, to offer my sympathies for his sons, but he held his hand up for me to be silent.

"My Blades, what's left of them anyway, are leading me out of the city, along a secret route, and it happens to start from your cell," He said with a sad smile. "And as for what you done, it does not matter, for you will be remember for something grand…very grand."

My eyes widened, but I did not speak.

"Do you believe in the Nine, my son?" he asked puzzlingly

"I am not on good terms with the gods, either the Tribunal, or the Nine, my lord." I said blankly.

"That is too bad, for we shall need all their help on this day, but you shall forge your own path, and you will be great"

The female Blade interrupted, "Sir, we must keep moving!" she said apologetically, though it was more of a command than an reminder

The Emperor looked at me with sadness in his grey eyes, "Goodbye Dunmer, try not to die before your destiny is revealed" he said with some slight sad humor.

The female Blade, I later learned to be Captain Renault, walked towards the ledge that made my bed, and touched several of the blocks that made up the wall. I was about to ask why, when I heard a loud sound. Like something behind the wall had hit the ground. Soon enough, the ledge sank into the ground. And the wall behind it went up into the ceiling. Revealing a set of stairs leading down into a dark abyss.

"Looks like this is your lucky day prisoner" muttered one of the Blades, as they descended down the stairs.

I looked behind me, to make sure that no one was watching, and followed them.

Little did I know about the part I was to play in this hellhole that we all call Cyrodil.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey sorry about being so late with this chapter, probably thought this was a dud huh?**

**I wanna thank blackjack for pointing out all the errors that were there, and there were a lot of them**

**Keep reading ******

**_______________________________________________________________**

As I descended the steps into the dark abyss, I could hear the sound of swords clanging together. It had been years since I last heard it, and a sense of warmth swept through my body.

I just had came to the end of the stairs, to see Captain Renault fall to a red swathed Man's mace, it hit her right above the right eye, smashing her skull like an egg.

The man had a very interesting armor, it looked like it was Deadric in origin, but not as strong as it usually is. The armor was in pieces along their body, leaving small gaps were there was only red robe. I would come to be very familiar with it in the future.

The Captain had dropped her Katana onto the ground, were it rolled next to Glenroy's foot. Each of the remaining blades were facing an attacker, fighting each with a ferocity I have only seen several times before in my life.

The Emperor had his greatly decorated silver short-sword drawn and at the ready, and took a stance to show that he knew how to defend himself

While I had been distracted by taking in my surroundings, Captain Renault's killer had turned his sights on me. He hefted his mace, expecting an easy kill.

He had the advantage, he was a trained warrior, and so was I. But, I had not yet held a weapon in years, let alone swing one with precision.

I knew I had one chance, just one, to save my pathetic skin.

I can still remember many years ago, what my drill master in the legion had told me after the first day of sword drills.

"You're stupid Redoran sword-masters have always told you to know the enemy, right? Well all you need to know is that they know they are going to kill you, so just strike before they can remember that."

The assassin must have known what I was going to do, and instinctively charged me, his mace raised above his head.

I ran towards him, which caught him off guard, making him flinch when it seemed I was about to hit him. But just before I did, I did a quick roll past his leg, and ended up next to the still twitching body of Captain Renault.

My attacker turned slowly towards me, I could tell he was not to happy, due to he probably expected me to be dead by now

I remember as I picked up Renault's katana, how light it was. I remember thinking that it might break if I fought against my assailant. But something told me it wouldn't, probably because of how expensive the thing looked.

Before I knew it, the man in the red robe was standing over me, and brought down the mace on me. Hard.

Instinctively I parried with the sword, letting it travel the length of the blade and catching it on the handguard. It caught him off balance, and gave me the time I needed. I whipped the blade up and cut a hole in the miserable thing's throat, just below its face mask.

He made a gargling sound, and collapsed on the floor, his red robe getting wet. As he fell, the armor disappeared in a yellow flash, leaving just the robes, and the hood.

As I looked around, I saw that the other assailants were dead, leaving two very confused Blades and a smiling royal.

I shrugged, as I was just as surprised as they were.

Glenroy shook his head "Baurus, is it clear?"

Baurus nodded, "yes sir"

The Emperor's smile disappeared as he saw the corpse of the Captain.

"Captain Renault?" He asked grimly

"She is dead sire" replied Baurus, who was just as grim at the death of his captain; he looked towards a second set of stairs, which led to a door.

"My liege, we must keep moving, there might be other attacks!" hissed Glenroy, "how could they of known we were here?"

Baurus shook his head with disdain, "We shouldn't worry about that now, all that matters is his Excellency's safety" he muttered

I could tell that the Emperor did not like being treated like a small child, though they were just doing what they had been trained for.

The three men walked down the stairs, towards the door. Baurus took a key from inside his armor, and fitted it in the lock on the door then turned to me, even though I was still at the top of the stairs. "Prisoner, you stay here" he said with an air of hostility.

I raised my eyebrows, but with one look on how he gripped his katana, I decided to agree

"Very well" I sighed, as I glanced at the Captain's body.

The Emperor grinned at me, "Do not worry Darethian, I am sure we will meet again" he said with a cold humor

The men quickly walked through the door, and I heard them locking it from the other side. "So much for me escaping…." I chuckled to myself, as I walked towards the Captain's corpse.

I hesitated as I moved towards the corpse, for taking her items was dishonorable, for she after all had an honorable death. But alas, I had no honor at the time, and I needed to survive.

I took only the things I deemed useful: a steel short-sword, a torch, and the key to my bracers.

The key I was surprised to find, for after all she was a blade, not one of the prison guards, but it still worked for me.

I also took the robes from my assailant, due to anything was better than my current threadbare clothing. When I put them on, I shivered, due to the fact that they were as soft as fur. I smiled as I pulled the hood over my head, for even though they were wet from the blood, it felt good to be free.

I turned as I heard a sound behind me, drawing the katana as I turned.

A dozen rocks had fallen away in a corner, revealing a passage way, and several rats.

I subdued the rats fairly easily; after all they were just rats. As I ducked under the rocks, I was surprised to see that there was a large undercroft in the area, along with several chests.

I raided the chests, to find potions, gold, a bow and some arrows, and lock picks.

Back in the legion, we were all trained to use the lock picks, just incase we needed to raid someone's home, or more commonly, to get into the contraband chest.

I proceeded along the way of the caverns, taking from the chests, and killing rats and the occasional zombie, until I ran into something I had never seen before.

It was a greenish humanoid creature, I looked like an exact small scale replica of an ogre, but it had scraps of clothing clinging to its body. It hefted a rusty axe that probably was more use as a club than a sharp object.

As I debated if I should kill the thing or not, it must of sensed me, for it turned around, and something that resembled a smile stretched across its face. My answer was made for me, as it charged towards my position.

I drew the katana, and was about to dispatch it, when suddenly, a giant piece of wood attached to a chain, swung down, and hit the brute in the back, killing it instantly.

Upon observation it turned out that, the thing had tripped a trip wire, which sent down the log with small iron studs towards the trap.

I smiled as I saw the design, no doubt made by the same creature, though to stupid to remember it.

I later learned that the thing was a goblin, and they were common in Cyrodil, but were very rarely seen in Morrowind.

I traveled the dark corridors of the wretched place, battling rats and goblins, and a single zombie. He was a hard one to kill, but eventually I beheaded him with my new found katana.

The memories of that place are nothing now, in fact, at times it makes me chuckle at times. But back then, I was truly frightened. I had been given a new chance at life, and I did not want to waste it. Every few minutes I would look behind me, to see if the guards were chasing me, to return me to that hell.

I soon ran into a nest of those bloody goblins, it took me a while to hunt down those pesky things, and even longer to kill their shaman.

After I had killed the shaman, and tested some of my destruction magic on it, it dropped its staff.

The staff was a grotesque thing, it was a shaft made of poor quality wood, and at the top was mounted a goblin head, missing a jaw.

As I picked it up, I began to feel the power of it pulse through the staff, and somehow I willed it to use its power. I flinched as out of the severed head, the staff shot a bolt of lightning. Just from a glance, I could tell the spell wasn't all that strong, but it might be worth something.

I continued through the caves, until I reached an old, thick, rusty door. I hesitated to open it, for on the other side, there could be a new monster, one that I couldn't kill.

A deep relief washed through my body as it entered into the chambers that I had left his Excellency, and his guards, though way past the locked door.

I could hear voices in the distance. Just when I think I am free, fate binds me to others again.

"We should find a defensible spot, and protect the emperor until help arrives" said the irritated voice of Glenroy

"Help? What makes you think that help will arrive before anymore of those bastards, we need to get the emperor out of here" sarcastically replied Baurus

I knew that I was going to regret what I was going to do, but it was time that I showed that I wasn't a meek prisoner anymore. "Personally I think that you should all move from the sewers, after all, it was only a matter of time of when they overrun you" I said while jumping down from the ledge I was on.

Just as I hit the ground, several of the assassins came threw the door in front of the Royal "caravan" and from holes in the wall above us.

The Blades quickly dispatched them, with a little help with Captain Renault's blade; I must say I expected a warm welcome, but alas… I was wrong

"There is that prisoner again, he might be working with the assassins, we should kill him just incase he is their informer" Exclaimed Glenroy, quickly turning on me.

Baurus just shook his head, either if he had pity for me, or for Glenroy's stupidity. Either way I knew that the blade obviously didn't approve, but it was for the Emperor's security.

"Hold your sword Glenroy, he can help us, besides I doubt he is one of them, just look at him" ordered Uriel

I must admit, I was a pathetic sight, only skin and bones, in a robe that was obviously too big, and with a small pack of my "findings".

Glenroy grumbled, but sheathed his sword, while the Emperor smiled warmly, " I told you my new friend, we would meet again before this hell is over" he chuckled. He gestured for me to walk with them; I stood next to his Royal Highness, while the two blades took position in front and back of us.

"They don't understand why I trust you, honestly I don't either, but they have not seen what I have seen" he gestured towards the two blades. "Do you know of the Nine, son of the East?"

"Yes my lord, I once had faith in them, but then they betrayed me, and cast me into the Imperial Prison sir", I spat, for just the mention of their name brought a bad taste in my mouth.

The Emperor hesitated "They guide us with invisible strings, sometimes they bring us challenges to test us, to see if we are capable for a greater path" He breathed deeply. "I know who you are Darethian Verth, born under the sign of the Warrior, Legionnaire of the Dragon-Fire Legion, Baurus is familiar with that issue in Morrowind, and has told me your tale"

My eyes shifted hastily towards Baurus, after all this I would be getting some answers, either if he was willing, or needed "persuasion".

"May I ask you something Darethian?" The Emperor asked, more of a statement than a request. I shrugged, knowing it was either willing, or at a point of a sword.

"Do you hate The Empire?" he asked nervously

I had an answer for him immediately, but then I began to think. Did I hate the Empire? Did I hate the Legion? Or just that Imperial Pig of a General that took my life away.

"I do not hate the Empire, my liege, only certain Legion officers" I mumbled pathetically. It wasn't the poetic approach that I wanted, but It did describe what I felt.

The Emperor smiled and nodded, just like an old and kind grandfather would do, and chuckled "Do you know his name?" he asked

"Marius Orthtius" I replied with not so little distaste in my voice.

Again Old Uriel sighed and laughed, "You know he is in Cyrodil now right? Commanding the Legions around County Kvatch?"

I closed my eyes and gripped the bridge of my nose, and smiled, for my enemy had come to me, the gods might have been with me after all.

"Stop, I don't like this, let me take a look" Said Glenroy holding up his hand.

We all stood at the top of the stairs while Glenroy advanced; cautiously he looked around the room surveying his surroundings.

"It's clear, let's hurry, I don't like it down here" he muttered, motioning for us to advance.

We all walked further into the area but stopped before a metal gate, Glenroy Pushed against it, but it did not move, he looked to see the lock and drew his sword. "Damn, it's a trap! The gates barred from the other side!" He hissed

We could hear dozens of armored feet running on the stone floors around us, Baurus drew his sword as well and franticly looked around the room, "What about that side passage back there?" He shouted pointing to the passage

The Emperor closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, Glenroy nodded, "Worth a try. Let's go." The Blades led the way while I brought up the rear as they moved to a thin passage off to the side. They walked in and looked around, but it was a dead end.

Baurus looked at Glenroy, "It's a dead end. What's your call, sir?"

Glenroy started looking around, "I don't know. I don't see any good options here." We could hear the sound of the assassins jumping from ledges and onto the ground behind us. He looked at the Emperor, "Wait here, sire, we will make them turn back", He then shifted his gaze to me, He grimaced, "Here is the time to prove yourself Dunmer, guard the Emperor with your life"

Both of the Blades shouted "For the Emperor" and made a barrier with their bodies in front of the passage, and started their battle.

The Emperor sighed, and looked towards me, "Darethian, I can go no Farther, you must stand against the Prince of Destruction, it is your destiny" He took an large red amulet from his neck, and thrust it into my hands, and holding it there, then with surprising strength he forced me to my knees. "Swear to me, on the graves of your fallen comrades, that you will take this to Jauffre, He alone knows about my last heir" He said gravely.

I blinked for several seconds, not knowing what to say, for it seems like the old man had gone crazy, I could hear behind me Glenroy gasp as a sword sliced into his abdomen.

"Swear it to me!" Shouted the Emperor

"I…swear…." I muttered

The Emperor smiled and sighed, "Find him, and close shut the Jaws of Oblivion" Then he jerked forward, as a blade slide through his ribs from behind

He fell forward, revealing a hole in the wall, and an assassin with a wickedly sharp blade.

"You picked the wrong allegiance Fletcher" He scowled, as he raised his blade for another strike.

I rolled away, while drawing my borrowed sword; I parried the Assassin's blow, making a deep knick in the katana, I swept the blade into his knees, but he swatted the blade aside. "For Lord Dagon!" he shouted as he charged towards me, but that was his fatal move, for as he ran he raised his sword for a brutal strike that would of cleaved my head in two, but I sank my whipped my sword up into his throat.

The blade wasn't as sharp as it could have been, so it forced him down onto the ground, while his blood pumped onto the walls.

As I got up from looting his body I heard a yell from behind me, I turned around fast, readying myself for another opponent, but I saw Baurus approaching, his mouth hanging open.

He knelt at the Emperor's corpse, and lowered himself so Uriel could give him his last words, then watched as the light fled from his eyes. Baurus soon shut the old man's eyes, and sighed. "Talos save us," he shook his head, and I could have sworn I saw a single tear fall onto the floor. "We…I have failed, the blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now him and all his heirs are dead" he whispered.

I put my blood soaked hand onto the shoulder of his armor, "He saw this coming, and there was nothing we could have done..." I muttered.

He shook my hand off of him, "The Captain, Glenroy, and all the others have died for nothing" he paused for several seconds and looked over his body, then looked back up to me, "The Amulet! Where's the Amulet of Kings. It's not on the Emperor's body" Baurus cried franticly

I shook my head and smiled, holding up the Amulet, "He gave it to me" I laughed with a cold humor.

"Strange" said Baurus curiously, "He saw something in you, maybe even trusted you, odd, for after the Thorn incident he rarely trusted anyone, including his sons" He looked at the pool of blood around the Emperor's royal person, "They say it's the Dragon blood of Akatosh that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men, for they are half god, but now they are all gone"

"He said there was another heir, and Jauffre knows his location" I said curtly

Baurus stood and nodded, "Then all is not lost, for he would be the one to know", He took another look at his majesty's corpse, then looked back at me, "Jauffre is the Grandmaster of my order, he lives at Weynon priory, near the city of Chorrol"

I kicked the assassin's corpse, "You know how to get there?" I asked

He nodded "First, you two need to get out of here. Through that door must lead to the entrance to the sewers past the locked gate" he said pointing towards the hole in the wall that the Assassin came through. "It's where we were headed. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City, a way that Emperors have used successfully in the past." He said with poison in his voice, Baurus took a small key from a chain around his neck, and tossed it to me. "Here. You'll need this key for the last door into the sewers."

I nodded once more, "Anything I should worry about in the sewers?" I asked

"Only rats and goblins, nothing you can't handle, nothing like rebellious Dunmer you are used to" Sighed Baurus

I cocked my head, "you wouldn't mind telling me how you knew who I was, would you?" I said this more as an order, not a request.

Baurus grimaced, "I was one of the operatives that served the Duke as an adviser, I requested that you were gutted on the spot, but the Duke thought otherwise"

"Thanks" I sneered, I unhooked the Katana from my belt and threw it to Baurus, he nodded thanks to me as he caught it.

I turned away and stepped through the hole, I hated the Bastard, and maybe he would die in there, but for now I was free, and that was a good feeling.

I went through the darkness of the sewers, and I can still smell shit, as I was sifting through it for the entire journey.

I remember the light of the tunnel burrowing into my eyes, blinding me for a second, but as I put my hand on the grating that led to outside, I smiled, for I was a free man, all I had was a sword, a small amount of coins, and my anger, but I was free… and now my enemies would feel my vengeance.


End file.
